


Thugging It In Shibuya

by FreeFlowHighway



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, The Boondocks
Genre: Explicit Language, Parody, Racist Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFlowHighway/pseuds/FreeFlowHighway
Summary: The Freeman Family take a summer vacation to Shibuya, Japan. Using a connection from the past, Huey and Riley end up on their own in the care of Sojiro Sakura, while their grandad takes to a lavish hotel. Unfortunately for the city, the brothers are about to turn society on it's head, for better or for worse.





	Thugging It In Shibuya

Huey Freeman didn't think he'd be leaving the country so soon. Let alone to a country like Japan. It's only for summer vacation, but apparently he and his brother won't even stay in the same hotel as their grandfather, instead taking residence with a friend. This old man, Sojiro Sakura, opens the door to let them in.

"I have a spare guest room just big enough for you two kids. Go on, make yourselves at home. You're probably tired from jet-lag."

Riley looks around with a skewed frown.

"This house a damn prison! Why's it all so small 'n shit?"

Sojiro looks at Huey with a raised brow. After all, he's the only one of the two that can speak Japanese, Riley refuses to learn yet. 

"He says it's a nice house, Sakura-san. I'll make sure he doesn't track dirt in the house."

Huey pulls his brother back by his collar before he can take a step.

"Riley, what did I tell you? Take your shoes off here."

"Man these my kicks, I ain't takin' them off 'til we get inside!"

"We are inside. No one's going to steal your shoes here when they have their own style."

Riley begrudgingly complies with Sojiro sighing. He can understand them both just fine actually as they speak English. He figures that their attitude is A culture thing. The two have a small tour around the house, but as Huey goes upstairs, Sojiro raises his voice at him.

"Hey! You're not allowed up there! Get back down immediately!"

"Oh, sorry."

He had just met this man, but he was rather well-mannered and pretty tolerant for a Japanese man, probably because of his friendship with their grandfather. He calms down as Huey descends back to the first floor.

"I didn't mean to shout. Your room is in here. If you need anything, I'll be at the café you arrived at, I don't usually leave the area anyhow."

Sojiro leaves them to it and gets back to his shop. How did he end up with a pair of unruly brats like these two? Sure, he and Robert Freeman go way back, but he didn't think he'd rope him into another one of his schemes. He's too old for that man's strange ability to get into trouble, and just by being around his grandkids, he can already tell they're as much of a handful as Robert is. Still... A friend helps a friend in need. He returns to Leblanc and does his business until nightfall. It's a pleasant surprise that the day is as quiet as it is when he closes. The quiet nature of Yongen-Jaya, the enclosed yet homely alleys, it fit him rather well. He returns home to find them gone.

Oh that would explain it.

He groans irritated and goes upstairs to check. Thankfully, as he approached a door littered with warning and do not enter signs, he can tell from the silence alone that the boys aren't inside.

"Futaba? Everything alright in there?"

He only receives a groan at first. Then, a girl's voice barely audible from behind the locked door sounds

"They left to get soda."

"Thank you!"

That's more than she usually speaks! Maybe today really is a good day? He hurries off for the convenience store. It occurs to him that he had already passed it, and there was no sign of them, and as he headed back out no sign of the usual patrolling officer either. He asks the clerk and thankfully they were there, several hours ago, apparently they had gotten an argument with each other and the clerk about cigarettes. From his understanding, Riley had stolen a pack, and as he ran off the local officer chased after him, with Huey in hot pursuit. He follows the directions the clerk can remember and reaches the streets to where a car accident had happened. He had seen it on the news actually. 

"You hear about the cop that caused the accident?"

"Yeah, heard he was chasing some kid and didn't look where he was going."

"I heard he got thrown into the street!"

"No, no, it happened like this-!"

The crowd talking among themselves barely helped him, but at least he knows now that the boys managed to get away from the officer, but that only meant they were further into the city. It isn't so late that the trains have closed, but they shouldn't be able to use them, they don't have cards and Robert hadn't given them anymore money than pocket change... Right? Out of fear, he checks the nearest subway just across the street of the small pile-up, and confirm his unfortunate suspicions. At the gate are a small number of toll gate officers on the ground groaning. Apparently a small assailant attacked them and ran off into the subway. He would never find them now.

"We now return to the breaking story this evening in Central Street! Tonight, an illegal drug ring has been disrupted and the criminals caught! Most shocking of all is how the police were able to find such a heinous scene in time before things got out of hand."

Sojiro's face grows increasingly pale as the camera cuts to an on-site reporter standing next to the lawful celebrity himself, Goro Akechi. In the background, a small number of shady looking men with bruises on their faces are handcuffed, all hauled into the police van. There are names even Sojiro can faintly recall from big scenes years ago.

"Akechi-san! Can you give us any details on the event of the mass arrest you have here?"

"Certainly. It's strange to say it like this, but seeing as it's already on social media, I may as well be straightforward with you. Two individuals causing quite the disruption led me to the scene unfolding here tonight. To my surprise, this unruly duo was integral to the arrest of men we have been suspecting of drug possession for some time."

"That sounds just absolutely mad! How did these two kids know where to go?!"

"They didn't! As I said, they were merely disturbing the peace, and as an officer of the law, it's my duty to keep it to the best my ability. I work hard as I can so everyone can live safely."

"Admirable, I must say!"

"I hate to say it, but it was more happenstance than anything else, and yet I also must give them credit. Hopefully they know now just how dangerous living life so selfishly is."

Sojiro wants to pass out as he rides the train. Maybe these aren't the Freeman boys. Impossible, no way, it had to be in-fighting of a kind or maybe coincidence. However, as he happens upon the scene himself, the interview he was watching on the train just ending, he can see them both speaking with an annoyed woman. Huey looks like he's been thrown through a window, and Riley scowls past a beaten face of his own, both their clothes torn and worn from their misadventures. The woman glances between them both.

"So let me get this straight... You two did all this, all so you could get some Ramune?"

Riley barks at her with an indignant tone.

"That's wha' I keep tellin' these niggas! How th' Hell was I s'posed t's know that niggas do drug deals n' shit in the back of a convenience store!?"

"Don Quijote has a wide selection to choose from...! Americans, I swear."

Huey lifts his fist up so that the back of it meets Riley's nose to quiet him down.

"Sorry ma'am. This won't happen again, ma'am."

"Ow! Damn, what'd ya hit me for, nigga!? Always hatin' on a-! OW!"

She shakes her head at the two and lowers herself to eye level.

"Don't you two have parents here? A guardian? Someone?"

Sojiro calls out to the three after making it past the crowd.

"T-That'd be me! I'm so sorry about all of this! These two are going to really get it when we get home!"

He recognizes the woman as she turns to face him. Sae Niijima, one of his regulars actually, and a famous prosecutor. With delinquent kids like these, it's just his luck that he has to be associated with them. Unknown to him, Sae doesn't think too much on that, but the boys are certainly an issue. Especially Huey. There is something in his eyes that unnerve her. They are eyes not belonging to a child... But, miraculously, no one died tonight. As far as she's convinced, no deaths and all the drug dealers apprehended, it's a win.

"Make sure you keep a closer eye on them. They are way more trouble than they let on."

Sojiro nods as he takes them back to Yongen-Jaya. Riley yelps loudly as a woman in goth punk clothing dabs his wounds with a cotton ball damp with alcohol.

"Shit, that hurts!"

She looks at Huey who sighs shaking his head.

"He says thank you."

"Is that right? He has a funny way of showing thanks. Just what did you two do to get so messed up?"

"We went to get soda."

Riley interjects.

"N' cigawettes! Gotta smoke on these short stack niggas for when I ball on their asses!"

Huey points to a lump over Riley's eye. It had been cut to let blood swelling up out.

"He asked if you could disinfect his eyelid again."

" 'Ey! 'Ey! Huey, chill with that shit! D-Don't tell her that nigga-! Quit playin'!"

The woman giggles at their antics. Like Sojiro, she has an inkling to Riley's words, although his ebonics make it near impossible to understand full sentences.

"You two are quite lively. There. I'm done. You can leave the examination room now."

Sojiro reluctantly pays the doctor for her services. As the three walk back home, Sojiro glares at them, specifically Riley.

"I don't know how Robert raised you two, but I won't let this kind of thing happen again, understand? Friend of mine or not, I have rules you need to follow, otherwise you can sleep on the street!"

Huey nods and translates for Riley. The younger twin sucks his teeth with a dismissive side glance.

"Whatever, old nigga. You ain't grandad."

"Riley, he's grandad's friend, plus he's actually trying to take care of us. Maybe we just need to keep it cool for a few days and see this through."

"But grandad in that big ass fancy hotel! Why can't we stay there?!"

"Man, I don't know, but we can always see him later."

The young thug grumbles under his breath while Huey speaks to Sojiro.

"We understand sir. We're sorry for all the trouble."

Sojiro sighs as they enter his house.

"I was worried sick about you two... Look. You can move about in the neighborhood during the day all you want. If you want to see the city? Come to me about it and I'll take you, but only during the day, especially after the crap you pulled tonight."

Huey nods and Riley only grunts once he's understands through translation. Sojiro takes them to their room and nearly has a heart attack. A gun is on the ground next to one of the futons in the room.

"What the Hell is that doing here!?"

He snatches it up before Riley can grab it himself.

" 'Ey man, give that back! 'S mine! 'S my piece! How am I supposed t' go out without one!?"

"I don't need a translator to tell you that guns are illegal in this country! Period!"

Huey takes to Riley's side, but not to defend him, rather he whispers to him. Riley calms down nodding.

"Ooh! Okay. I get it. My bad, Mr. Sakura."

Sojiro shakes his head as he speaks in English best he can. It's been a good few years since he's had to.

"It's Sakura-san! You need to learn Japanese like your brother!"

"Wha-! Ya knew English this whole time, man that's some ol' bullshit! Why I gotta speak Japanese?! Why can't the rest of y'all learn English?!"

"Because you're in our country! This is my house! My rules!"

Riley grumbles and turns his back on Sojiro. Huey looks at the old man just to shrug. As Sojiro leaves the two alone, Huey looks back at Riley.

"I'll find a place to keep the others hidden. I told you they didn't let anyone have guns around here. He didn't even realize it was a bb gun."

"Psh, whatever nigga. Yo, wha's wit' th' second floor though?"

"We're going to find out tomorrow. You just have to distract him."

Riley's jaw drops with disbelief.

"Me!? Why me!?"

"Because you can keep him away longer, and he's right, you do need to know Japanese. Just do what you can to keep him at his coffee place. I'll take you to Akihabara afterwards."

"Akihakara? Th' fuck is that?"

"It's a whole city block of video games."

Riley grows a big smile then.

"Shit nigga!~ Why didn't you start with that!? I'll keep that old nigga there all day if I gotta!"

"I'll call you when I'm done. Just don't do or say something to get us kicked out."

Huey takes to the closet and opens it revealing the contents not to be clothes, but a full arsenal of weapons, weapons that a red haired girl sees through her own screen with panic in her heart...


End file.
